kavrafandomcom-20200214-history
Jody
'''Jody '''is one of the four main antagonists that debuted in Amy (HALLOWEEN STORY). Aside from Brian and Jack, who were stabbed to their deaths, she was killed in another way, that seems far worse. Appearance Jody's appearance consists of white sneakers and black pants. She wears a long sleeved crop top with four white stripes in diagonal direction. She has orange tan skin and blonde, spiked hair that hangs from the shoulders. Story As well as other people from the gang, she bullied and made fun of Amy for no clear reason. Everything became worse the next day, when Maria silenced Jack and Brian. The pair forced Amy to go in the restroom with them. On Maria's signal, Jody dunked Amy's head in the toilet bowl (which is a gruesome way to be bullied) and was forced to leave the restroom because there was a risk someone may catch them. On Halloween, after Granny repudiated the gang after Trick-Or-Treating, Jody (with the rest of the group) broke into Amy's house which was just over the street. However, she and the others didn't know Amy was turning psycho and mad over all the bullying. After Amy locked them in, Jody was the first one attempting to escape the house. After Amy seemingly got possessed and the power went out, she and Maria ran from the hallway. The last scene of Jody seen alive is in Amy's bedroom, where she was hiding behind the closet. Suddenly, Amy senses her presence, to her surprise and drags her to the bathroom where her death occurred. Amy had put her in the position she was put through at school and held her knife ready above her head. The scene ends after she looks at the viewers with a vengeful gesture, and soon strikes the knife on her head, possibly implying she was beheaded. In If you seek Amy, she, Jack, Maria, Brian bullied Amy again. She dunked Amy's head again in the toilet bowl and was forced to leave the restroom again. She and her group watched Brian's picture with Amy's shocked face and they laugh, and later she entered the restroom with Maria and she said "she escaped". On Halloween, the group walked to Amy's house to bully her again. Jody and the group broke in Amy's house again. When Jack was killed, she tried to escape Amy's house, but it was locked. When Maria and Jody were fighting Amy, Jody ran to Amy and accidentally ran on the stove that was turned on. Personality As well as the others from the gang, she made fun of Amy for unknown reasons. However, many think Jody is the leader of the gang, but this was corrected from the fact that Jody will only take orders from her friends, which could be the cause of Amy being bullied. She was also ready to break into Amy's house to bully her furthermore, which caused her death as Amy trapped and killed her and her friends (excluding Maria). As she had no compassion to Amy, she was killed as a result of all her bullying. However, this last line was not until Amy got her revenge, obviously seen to regret what they did. Trivia * After Maria teased Amy for being a 3.0, Jody agrees. Since everyone else in the school is a 1.0, this could hint why she bullies Amy. * It is unknown if Amy decapitated Jody. The theory comes out of the fact that the knife struck her neck, but in reality, decapitating someone with just a knife is difficult, and would require major strength. * Amy killed Jody in a similar style Jody bullied Amy. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Females Category:Amy (story) Category:Villains